tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DuncanGuy
join total drama world ttour due over... Chat thing! http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=totaldrama Hey, wanna join my camp? Remember me? I am DJ from TDIR. [[User:Cyber Dork |'Cyber Dork']] [[User_talk:Cyber Dork |'Talk']] 14:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Island Rewind There is a new challengeupCragiled dyrium 09:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) could you do tema 1 challenge as ridgetteCragiled dyrium 19:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure... Vote Hey, DuncanGuy. Time to vote in TDIR. [[User:Cyber Dork |'Cyber Dork']] [[User_talk:Cyber Dork |'Talk']] 14:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the invite, but you can only advertise camps to people who are subscribed to you. Advertising to non-subscribers can result in a ban. --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 15:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) re:join I dont belive i subscribed to you, ill consider joining your camp, but please dont advertise your camps to me thanks :) ♫Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails♫Breath of Nature 17:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Daymoo1998 Bridgettefan98 is my best friend who lives with us shes 11 and both parents died Hey,since there is only 3 pepole left how about you me and Bridgettefan98 take them 2 per person, sorry... Can you sign up? http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Theatre. come face justin There is a maccage for you when you were talking to LeShawna Eva On the total drama world explore! i need you to get eva to like meTrent shocker go back to the camp where cody liked courtney now! go to Sunsummer7's Camp (Remake) now first stop Can't you just kick off everyone that isn't here yet? need to talk to duncan ha ha ah no persings harold is here just like the tital. Total Drama Action 3 You can be 3 contestants or 2 plus Chef join total drama again! please Ok! DuncanGuy 14:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) TD Again's first stop New Mexico Why? Why aren't you chatting on the IRC? my dad he was on the computer a lot so I missed somme total drama world explore DarknessIsHere Where is everyone on irc!?!? (DarknessIsHere 18:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC)) why why gramps He is really really really really really really really really really really annoying! DuncanGuy 20:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey DUDE~!! Wanna talk with me an heathers rocks? put TDSO as channel and irc.freenode.net Total drama action due over Please join i almost started my camp but i for got to write geoff on the sign up thing please im begging-The one and only Gregalice 20:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but join my new camp! DuncanGuy - Duncan Rullz 20:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) thx Advirtismentssssss I was looking through one of my camps (Star Wars vs. TDI) QUIT ADVIRTISING YOUR CAMP ON OTHER CAMPS AND TALK PAGES OF THOSE WHO DIDNT SUBSCRIBE TO YOU! if you do it again, i will notify an admin! --♫Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails♫Breath of Nature 19:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Super Heroes VS. Super Villains Spread the word about that camp so we can start quicker I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 20:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Action 3 wiki Episode 1 starts now, it will not be on irc kay! DuncanGuy - Duncan Rullz 11:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) AV98's Camp 2 The first challenge is up I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 13:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Av98's Camp 2 I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 16:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Av98's Camp 2 It's time to vote we all can vote now I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 19:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Av98's Camp 2 The next challenge is up I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 19:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) tdado vote for who you want to win Total drama action dueover-The one and only Gregalice 17:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) You can join the sequel total drama world tour due over-The one and only Gregalice 19:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Av98's Camp 2 Vote Leon I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 19:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) debut I dont understand?-The one and only Gregalice 20:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) No-The one and only Gregalice 21:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC)